1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sanitary undergarments and more particularly pertains to a new sanitary undergarment for providing a disposable undergarment to protect a female user during menstruation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sanitary undergarments is known in the prior art.
Known prior art sanitary undergarments include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,381; 2,102,359; 3,232,293; 3,420,236; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,590; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,463.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sanitary undergarment. The inventive device includes an undergarment having front and back portions, a pair of side portions, a crotch portion, a waist opening and a pair of leg openings. The undergarment has an upper region extending around the front, back, and side portions of the undergarment adjacent the outer periphery of the waist opening. The undergarment also has a middle region extending around the front, back, and side portions of the undergarment adjacent the upper region. The middle region comprises a resiliently elastic material adapted for constricting the middle region around a wearer. The undergarment has a lower region beneath the middle region in which the crotch portion and the leg openings are located. The lower region comprises a substantially water impermeable material for preventing the passage of menstrual fluids therethrough between the inside and outside of the undergarment. The crotch region has a primary absorbing pad on the inside of the undergarment. The undergarment also has a secondary absorbing pad on the primary absorbing pad.
In these respects, the sanitary undergarment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a disposable undergarment to protect a female user during menstruation.